Faun
There are two groups of these people. Those from Greyhawke, of which we have only second-hand information and the Local Fauns that live in the half world, and from whom we have little information, but it all comes from them. When possible endeavor to get more information Greyhawke The Fauns, or satyrs (the males), and nymphs (the females) are one of the races created in the first days of the world by Silanta Tommie. Fauns are considered the least civilized of the major Fay races, which include Quendi (Elves) and Centaurs. They create little, build nothing, and have no lasting works attributed to them. What they do seem to have is a great deal of fun. Fauns are a humanoid race with the legs of a goat, including the cloven hooves and tail, and the bodies of stocky Elves. Males are typically hirsute, with full beards and much body hair. They also have horns growing from their heads just forward of the ears. These horns are much like those of sheep growing in spirals for the entire life of the Faun that bears them. Females are more slender, and have less hair. Their legs however are still covered by short curly hair. Fauns seldom get out of their home territory and prefer virgin woods untouched by the hand of non-fay creatures. They will share land with Elves, Centaurs, or Leomans, never with Gnomes, Hobbits, or Humans. Fauns don't wear clothing from modesty. Modesty is not a concept with this race. While a faun might wear something they thought was attractive, they wouldn't do so out of any sense that they need to be covered. Fauns cannot be embarrassed by nudity. Fauns are openly affectionate with those they are friends with. Hugs, kisses, the works. If they don't know you they are very shy and difficult to approach. Fauns consider a foot and a half to be a good conversational distance. Faun Life A Faun is born after an eight month gestation. Mother has the sole care of her child. She does however receive help and aid from the other females of her group. Dad, is usually present, if unknown. The males keep all the females in their group with no preference for any one. Childhood is short. Short on formal training and short on time. The faun grows quickly, reaching adulthood within 10 years. A female joins the family of her sisters and Aunts.. A young man has to find his own way in a different band. The male band consists of the leader and his fellows. This is not a strict hierarchy of top dog and underlings. It is more a case of first among equals. All the male members of a band share the load in hunting and gathering food for the female band they associate with. An equal number of males to females is the rule. More, or less is not acceptable. Everyone should have a warm body of the other sex to cuddle. The leader makes the decision as to where to hunt and so forth, and gets first pick of the females to court, but that is the limit of his power. The one thing the band leader can and does do is send newly adult males out to find another band. Some of these seeking young men end up in lives of adventure, they don't mean to you see, but it is such fun. Most find another band short a male and settle down, or they find a female seeking a new band and join with her to create the core of a new band. The female band cares for the children, tends the shelters, and carries any non-weapon possessions the bands might own. A female is a member of her band by birth, although it is possible for her to change bands it is highly unlikely. Adulthood is a long afternoon in the sun. It stretches for well over a century in most cases. Age is forgotten, and death more often a surprise when it comes than not. The death of a band member can send a band into mourning for weeks. Faun Politics Outside the bands, they don't care. Inside the bands they very much care. Friendship and jockeying for position in the band are a constant thing. Who is leader is judged by who can find the most food, hunt the best, and most important, who can play and party down. Female politics are a little more subtle, but not much. Age has more to do with it, with the eldest female the natural leader. Faun Art Fauns do not farm, and are mostly illiterate. They seldom get above the hunter/gatherer stage of living. Faun creative urges are limited to the simple items they make for utility, baskets, shelters, and wooden weapons. All metal items are bartered for, usually with Centaurs who need someone light to work on the roof. The majority of Faun art is in the lifestyle itself. They only work as much as is needed to live and to have wine. What they really live for is parties, and they party every chance they get. Faun song and dance are famous, and every night is orgy night. Eat drink and be merry is the only Faun philosophy there is. Faun Race There is only one race of Fauns. Horn shape will vary from area to area somewhat as well predominate hair and eye colors. Fauns run from 5 foot to 6 foot plus in height. They have builds in the slight to heavy range. Hair color is from dark brown to light tan on the body and head, rarely blond or white, very rarely red. Body and head always match. Complexion is swarthy to fair. Earth Thus far we have only had the opportunity to study one bard of Fauns, and "study" is a strong word. Casual interviews is about all they are willing to sit for. They are willing to be observed being Fauns all day. Due to the circumstances of them being refugees living in a hanger at the Warp Drive Project we cannot accept any behavior as natural. The band of Fauns rescued from the half world in the area of Vista City in the aftermath of the monster storm and earthquake were very shy and retiring. They were given their space by people. Jennifer Ashby was much insistent they be given their space and you do not cross that woman. Raphael was he only person with any context to the Fauns, he is comfortable with them and speaks their language. They seem to accept him as a funny looking faun. He explains that they had never seen such build up...ever. The world was utterly alien to them. He stayed with them the whole time they were present and returned them to their homes once the snow had melted. We asked him about them and their society and he would not comment claiming too little knowledge. He knew Fauns well from his own world, not a subject of discussion, and hardly at all here. From the limited observations local Fauns, those living in the half world, are to our experience similar in most fashions to the Fauns of Greyhawke. Dr. Sidney Ferguson has suggested that the Fauns might be an item of cross inversion. Greyhawk's Fay creatures came here, Humans went there. So far we cannot discount this, or prove it. Bureau File Janet ó Cuinn There is one Faun living with Freida Horgerson, one Janet ó Cuinn. We are to understand she is a Human that was transformed into a Faun by Conner Blackmane. We are also led to understand that this was something that would have happened at breakout, it was easy to do. Janet, and Freida as well, are early examples of what we are in for. She has not been willing to undergo batteries of tests. "What and why" are her questions and we don't have good answers yet. Janet is a woman fully cognizant of modern life having grown up in it and knows nothing of Faun culture. The transformation gave her no additional knowledge. Lastly she is a complete slut. Before the transformation she was a selective slut. The transformation has impacted what inhibitions she had. Other Persons There since have been several persons changed into Fauns. Not all have been accepting of it. The Rev. Billy-Bob Barker of the Atlanta area of special note. What has been noted is those change into Fauns; we have also seen Elves, Dwarves, Centaurs, Goblins and Hobgoblins; are people with very high sex drives. Even if they deny it. There has been at least one murder over a change into a Faun. Category:Earth Races Category:Supernatural Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Races